New beggining pg1
by Homestuckfan101
Summary: This is for the pairing- RomanoxFem!Canada, the rest is in the other summary.


This story includes the pairing RomanoXFem!Canada. This has no bad searing except for: "Bastard" And "Fucking". Be advised that kids who are mature enough could read it.

Tags: Romano, Fem!Canada, Hetalia.

Enjoy! ^.^

"Papa! No! I don't want to go!" The small and shy Canadian girl screamed while holding her bear. "It's not fair that I have to go and Amelia doesn't have to go!" She screamed again and pointed at her American sister. "Madeline! You must go, if not my boss will fire me!" The French man had said to his little daughter. "I'd rather stay and she leave! I don't want to stay with him papa!" By "him" She was referring to a boy who had a long curl on the left of his head, he was always mad at someone. "Lovino isn't all that bad! He only hates his brother Feliciano and Ludwig!" Her father pleated so she would go and stay with him. Her father was in deep trouble if she didn't go. Even though he told his boss he had one child, and that one child was Amelia. Because Maddie was always invisible and is never there, the only time she is there is when she is mad or needed. She is furious, so she is there. "PAPA! IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL YOUR BOSS YOU HAD TWO DAUGHTERS INSTEAD OF ONE!" Her father felt bad for not telling the truth. So he let out a big sigh and pressed his head against hers. "I didn't know you would react like this Madeline... I though you would of been used to this by now, I guess not... I am so sorry~ Je suis désolé~" He told her that he was sorry so many times he lost count. "Ce n'est pas grave papa~ It's okay~" He said sorry in french and she said it's okay papa in french as well. She felt bad for making him feel bad. "Now, will you go and be my bonne fille? Like you always are~?" He asked with his puppy dog eyes. She couldn't stand those eyes, she always said yes to the eyes. "Yes papa~ I will be a bonne fille~" She smiled and puffed out her cheeks. "That's my fille~!" He said smiling and moving his head away. She was still mad for not letting her stay and Amelia leave, but she knew that Francis would be upset so she had to go.

She ran upstairs and packed up what she needed. "Papa! Do you want me to take my bonnet?" She asked with a sigh coming after the question. "Oui!" He said while waiting at the door for Maddie to come. She packed up her bonnet and ran downstairs. "Okay papa! I'm ready to go!" She said holding a hat that was on her head. It was red and it was very pretty as well~! "You look just like a rose~! I knew I should of bought you that red bonnet!" He said hugging her and smiling. "You look like a adult!" Amelia said from the kitchen. Of course she was snaking on a hamburger and drinking chocolate milk... Maddie expected that from her... But Maddie laughed and thanked Amelia. She dropped her things and ran into the kitchen to give Amelia a hug. Amelia dropped her burger on her plate and hugged her back. "I'll miss ya sis~! It's gonna be weird knowing that you are gone and Dad's weird French boss will be here for a week…." She said while messing with her bonnet. "It'll be weird living with a Italian for a week..." They laughed and let go of the hug and Amelia stood up and poked her curl. "I'll surly miss this because I need entertainment for a whole week..." Canada's curl was the only source of entertainment for America because it always made Canada blush for some odd reason... Canada blushed and giggled. "Yes I b-bet." Amelia gave Maddie a quick peck on the cheek and she smiled. "And dudette, when your around Lovi, don't catch his meaness." She smiled and chuckled. Maddie Chuckled as well and smiled. "I promise I won't~" They hugged one more time and Maddie ran to the door. "Au revoir Amelia~!" Amelia smiled and waved. "Good-Bye Maddie~!" Then Francis and Maddie drove off.

It was a long time until they got to Lovi's house. Canada actually fell asleep because of how long it was. Francis looked over and saw her sleeping. He patted her so she would get up. "Maddie~ Maaaaadie~ réveiller~ wake uup~" He said while shaking her a little. She moaned and rubbed her eyes. "What is it papa?" She asked while putting on her glasses and rubbing her eyes again. "Where here~" He said smiling and unbuckling her from the seat. She sat up and looked at the house with the italian flag on it. She looked at the tomato patch that he made for himself. "prêts? Are you ready?" He asked while putting his hand on her head. "I will surly miss you Maddie~" He said kissing her head. "Remember to be a good girl for papa, okay~?" He asked while ruffling her hair. "I'll be a good girl papa~" She said smiling and getting her cell phone along with her bags. Francis got out of the car and opened the door for Maddie. Lovi was looking outside the window watching the two communicate. His curl crumbled because he didn't want anyone over. He growled and snarled. Francis knocked on the door and waited for a answer. Lovi came at the door looking like... well looking like Lovino. "Hey Lovino, thank you so much for letting Maddie stay with you~!" He smiled and took out his hand so Lovi could shake it. Lovino just looked at his hand and looked back up to Francis. "Yea yea yea, Put your hand down. I don't shake hands, It's fucking weird." He said looking inside then outside again. Francis put his hand down then wrapped his arm around Maddie. "Hey Maddie." Lovi looked at her and waved. She gave a shy wave and and looked down after that. Lovi knew she was shy so he just looked at Francis and gave a fake smile. "I'll take Maddie off your hands now." He said while pulling Maddie next to him and patting her head. "Uh, okay, Maddie, see you in a week~ Remember, stay by lovi-" He was interrupted by Lovi "She knows what to do whine bastard." The fake smile went away just like that and he grabbed the door. "Bye Maddie~!" "Bye papa~!" She gave him a hug and smiled, letting go after that and waving. He waved back and walked down the driveway. Maddie stayed by Lovi until he closed the door and walked into the living room. He plopped himself on the couch and relaxed there. She slowly walked over to where he was and she sat next to him. She was quiet and she kept her hands to herself. He looked at her for a minuet but then looked away fast. It was awkward, really awkward... Until Lovino spoke up. "So... Maddie... what do you wanna do?" He asked, trying to be as polite as possible. She shrugged and took her shoes off and set them by the couch nicely. She then put her feet on the couch and sat there. He sighed and kicked his shoes off too. He sat his feet on the table and put his hands behind his head. They were both being quiet. He knew that Maddie was shy around people so he played it safe. "So..." He said moving his hair out of his face. "S-So..." She said looking down. "I see that the whine bastards your father, He's a perv I swear..." He said looking at her and puffing out his cheeks. She smiled a small smile and nodded a little. "H-He can get th-that way sometimes..." He smiled a little as well, knowing that she agreed with him. She looked over to him with her violet eyes that were sparkling because of her shyness. He thought that those two would get along fine~! "I'm Lovino, of course you're Maddie." He said smiling widely now. She smiled a little more as she picked her head up. "F-Father calls me Madeline." She said to the Italian. Her shyness was going away now, she was getting more comfy around him now. "S-So, uh, what do we do?" She had asked while playing with her fingers. Her shyness was still there, she was like Fluttershy, she would sometimes get used to people but still be shy. He shrugged and sighed. "Non lo so." He said in his sigh. Maddie knew a little italian so she knew what he said. She played with her fingers more and looked at the big window that was in front of them. "Y-You have a nice house Lovino." She said shyly more and looked at him, smiling, she finally was not shy around him. "Grazie." He rolled his tongue when the 'r' came in. She smiled a little nice smile, which of course made him smile. He thought that her smile was as sweet as a tomato~. "Uh, do you by any chance go to school?" She smiled and nodded yes. "Yes, I go to the high school that is aboot a mile or so from here." She said kicking her feet when she set her feet on the floor. He chuckled and folded his hands in his lap. "I do to~ How come I never see you though?" "Exactly." She replied fast and almost interrupted him. "What do you mean?" He asked putting his feet down as well. "No one talks to me and so I'm too quiet to the point where only my sister and papa see me." "See you? You mean no one else sees you?" "Mhm, I'm so quiet no one sees me." She said looking down and looking as if she was crying. Her back was moving up and down so she must of been crying. "Y-You okay Maddie?" He asked, not wanting her to feel anymore sadder than she already was. She just sat there crying little by little. He finally scooted closer to her and put one arm around her. Making a 'shhhhh' noise. "It's okay Maddie... I'm here, you can cry it out." He wanted her to feel comfortable around him cause usually people were afraid of him. Francis was right, Lovino isn't that bad after all.


End file.
